


I'm Warn From My Trip to the Isles, and My Bedchamber Duties Before That

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Clit Play, Cock Tease, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Intimacy, Minor Ciri appearance, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cock play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Calanthe doesn't want Eist to return to Skellige, though she knows it is strictly political.He treats his queen and wife to a night of pure pleasure to make her miss him while he's gone.18+
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Explicit Stories





	I'm Warn From My Trip to the Isles, and My Bedchamber Duties Before That

Calanthe sat at the head of the table, Ciri sitting to her right while Eist sat to her left, their fingers intertwined beneath the table. He was leaving for Skellige the next morning and would be gone for near a month as an emissary for Cintra to keep their trade open. He brushed his thumb over her knuckles, bringing a soft sigh from her as the motion calmed her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, bringing a soft blush to her cheeks as he pulled back, a smile etched on his face. She prayed for the formalities to end so that they may retire for the evening.

When the music ended and the lords and ladies had taken their leave of the castle, Calanthe wished Ciri a pleasant night’s sleep before excusing herself to her chambers. Eist stood near the map of the continent that hung on the wall, his back to the door as he studied the best route to take back to the Isles. When the door clicked shut behind her, he turned his gaze, his dark eyes coming to rest on her mossy green. She moved to him, her arms coming around his neck as he wrapped his around her back. He took her lips in a hard, passionate kiss as she tangled her fingers in his hair, holding tight to him as his tongue brushed against her lower lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, their tongues exploring each other as she slipped his doublet off of his arms, throwing the garment to the floor as he unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall from her shoulders and pool at her feet on the floor. Without breaking apart for more than a moment to breathe, she unbuckled his belt and trousers, pushing them down his thighs until they lay on the floor as well. He stepped out of them, moving them both back to the edge of the bed, his hands fumbling with the clasps on her bra until he was finally able to unbutton the offending garment and slip it from her arms, tossing it over his shoulder as she fell to the bed behind her.

“Struggling dear husband?” She chuckled, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

“Never.” He hummed, kissing a trail down her jaw to her neck, stopping to suck at the pulse in her throat before continuing to trail kisses down to the valley of skin between her breasts. “Just an added moment of harmony,” he paused to flick his tongue over her left nipple, earning a soft moan from her, “before I ravage you.”

He pulled her nipple between his teeth, sucking on the tender flesh as his fingers pinched and rolled the other while his free hand gripped her hip. She moaned at the contact, head falling back against the mattress as her fingers tangled in his hair while her other hand scratched along his back, raising small welts on his skin as he nipped at her breast. His hand moved to the band of her panties, tugging them down her legs as he pressed his knee between her thighs once the garment had been removed, feeling the heat that radiated from her pussy; he couldn’t help the hum of pleasure that pushed past his lips as his cock twitched against the fabric of his underwear, fully erect and ready to penetrate his wife.

“Come now, Eist.” She huffed, her back arching and pushing her breasts against his face. He smiled as he continued to lick and suck at her nipples. “Please.”

Her begging only turned him on more. He pressed his fingers to her clit, massaging the tender nub as he switched from one breast to the other, a shrill moan coming from Calanthe’s lips as he rubbed his fingers over her clit. She bucked her hips against his hand, biting down on her finger to stifle her moans as she squirmed beneath him. Eist brushed his finger over her entrance, dragging her slick wetness up over her clit, bringing forth the moan that she tried so desperately to keep muffled.

“There it is.” He smiled, leaning up to capture her lips in a heated kiss, she moaned against his lips as he slipped one finger between her folds, rubbing against her walls as she rocked her hips in response.

She clawed at his back, hips bucking, as soft gasps and moans pushed past her lips and her breath rolled across his skin. He slipped a second finger between her folds, pumping his fingers against her walls as she writhed beneath him.

“Come on, love… Don’t hold back…” He grunted, groping her breast as he thrust his fingers to the knuckle. “I want to hear my name on your lips.”

“G-gods…!” She yelped, her hips bucking with his thrusts, head thrown back against the mattress. She could feel her walls beginning to clench around his fingers with each thrust, pushing her closer to orgasm as she lay gasping and writhing beneath him. “E-Eist! Gods! D-don’t s-st-stop!”

He continued to thrust his fingers between her folds, pushing her closer to the edge until she came, her body shaking with the release. He eased his fingers from inside her, slipping his underwear off and tossing them off to the side of the bed. She pushed him up, sitting upright and taking hold of his cock as she did so, immediately pulling it between her lips as she eagerly swallowed as much of his length as she could, coating his cock in saliva and drawing a deep moan from his lips.

“Gods be damned… You’ve never, ngh, done this so willingly.” He grunted, removing the braid from her hair as he ran his fingers through it. She pulled his length from her mouth with a soft pop, gazing up at him with a smile on her lips.

“You were so eager to finger me… It’s only fair I return the favor.” She hummed, flicking her tongue over the head of his cock. “Besides, I’ll not see you for a month… I want you to have something to remember on lonely nights.”

He moaned at the thought, his cock twitching slightly in her hand as she stroked his length before pulling him back into her mouth, fondling his balls with her free hand as she sucked his cock. He tangled his fingers in her hair as the other took hold of her shoulder, a deep grunt pushing past his lips as she continued to swallow his shaft until it was pushing at the back of her throat.

“Fuck…” He growled, tugging at her hair to pull her from his shaft. “Calanthe, I’m going to… Fuck… I’m going to c-cum.” He moaned, desperately trying to pull his cock from her mouth.

She refused to let go and instead began to bob on his cock faster and harder, her fingers rubbing his balls as the other wrapped around the base of his shaft, squeezing as she continued to swallow his length. He couldn’t help the low moan that reverberated through his body as he came in her mouth, his gaze coming down to rest on her as she pulled back from his cock and swallowed his cum as she met his eyes, a lecherous smile on her face as she did so.

She stood from the bed, walking around him until his back was to the bed, then shoved him down, climbing over him to straddle his lap. She grabbed his cock and situated herself, rocking her hips and dragging her slick cunt over the length of his shaft, leaving a trail of her cum over his skin as he growled at the sensation. She smiled at him, a small chuckle leaving her lips as she took control, sitting in such a way that her soaking folds were situated over his balls, dripping cum onto his sack as she pumped his cock in her hand, rubbing her clit as she did so.

“Fuck Calanthe… Come on.” He groaned, gripping her thighs as she rubbed her folds against his cock again.

“I don’t want this to end, Eist… I want to make this last.” She moaned, rubbing her clit against his shaft as she rocked up and down his length. “I want to… Be able to pleasure myself… To this night while you’re gone.” She hummed, a gasp of pleasure leaving her lips as she continued to glide over his cock.

“At least let me rub your clit.” He groaned, rubbing his hands over her skin as she gazed down at him with a smirk on her lips.

“If it will stop your whining.” She chuckled, splaying her legs so that he could properly see all of her.

She smiled as he brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing the pert nub tenderly as she rocked against his cock once more, her free hand reaching behind her to fondle his sack as she rubbed her dripping pussy over his shaft. He moaned at the contact, at the feeling of her slick wetness as she pleasured herself against his cock. The sensation alone made him harder than a cresting wave, sending a surge of pleasure through him as she shifted his length to pull him deep into her pussy, taking his length inch by inch as if it were their first night together all over again. He took in the look of pure pleasure on her flushed face as she slowly began to ride his cock, her hands on his thighs as she spread her legs to him, letting him watch her cunt as they fucked. He brought his thumb to her clit once more, rubbing at the taut skin in time with her rocking hips, only going as fast as she did. As she picked up her pace, so too did he, pushing her closer to climax as she moaned and gasped above him, her sounds of pleasure soon turning to yelps and hitched gasps and shrill moans as she fell forwards, palms pressed against his chest, as she came over his cock, coating and clenching his shaft until he released his seed into her, filling her until cum trickled back down over his cock.

“Gods…” He groaned, placing his hands over hers as they caught their breath, “That… You’re incredible.” He smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek as she shifted forward, his cock slipping free of her pussy, bringing a soft breath from them both.

“I chose the right man to marry.” She purred, leaning down to capture his lips in a tender kiss before breaking apart moments later. “Now…” She hummed, climbing off of his stomach and moving to her right, propped up on her hands and knees as she gazed at him, “I want you to do the work this time.”

He couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his lips as he sat upright and stood from the bed, coming up behind her as he took in the sight of her slick, flushed skin. He nudged her forwards as he climbed up onto the bed, then lined his cock up against her entrance, rubbing his head against her clit before dragging it up to her hole and pushing his length into her, burying his cock inside of her until his balls were pressed against her pelvis. She moaned at the sensation, leaning down onto the bed as he began to thrust his cock into her, taking his time to warm her up to the sensation before he began to quicken his pace.

She purred and hummed at the pleasure of this position, his hands gripping her hips as his balls slapped against her pelvis. She soon began to rock with him, slamming her ass against his abdomen with each of his thrusts, her brows knitted together as a new wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Eist took this as his cue to quicken his pace, pulling his cock nearly free before slamming back deep into her pussy, bringing a yelp from her as she gripped the quilt in her fists, moans and gasps leaving her lips with each thrust of his hips into hers.

“Too much?” He grunted in question, his hands on her ass as he thrust into her.

“N-no…!” She gasped, her nipples brushing against the fabric of the quilt with each thrust, sending shivers down her spine. “Don’t stop…” She moaned, her breath hitching in her throat as he continued to fuck her, his steady thrusts gaining speed as he felt her walls contract around his cock.

He brought his hand around to massage her clit, bringing a new set of gasps and yelps from her as he continued to pound his cock as far into her as he could, watching as she arched her back up before dropping back down to the mattress, the sound of her slick wetness reaching his ears as he continued to push her to her limits. She cried and writhed beneath him, pleasure sending her body into convulsions as she came hard, cum dripping down her shaking thighs as he continued to thrust his cock into her, leaving her gasping and yelping at the sensation. He pulled his cock out and thrust his fingers into her pussy, hooking them until they rubbed against her g-spot, pushing her once more into orgasm as she began to squirt against his hand, leaving the quilt beneath her soaking in cum. He pulled his fingers from her as she dropped to the mattress beneath them, convulsing once more as the pleasure shot through her body. Eist straddled the backs of her thighs, his cock pressed against her ass as he rocked his hips against hers, pushing himself until he came on her back, a long shuddering sigh leaving him as he released his load, collapsing next to her on the bed. She rolled over to gaze at him, a frown on her face as she did so.

“What?” He questioned, reaching out to brush her hair back from her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Eist, I wanted you to cum inside me.” She groaned, curling up against his chest as she did, bringing a chuckle from his lips as he gazed down at his moping wife.

“Come now… Whatever for?” He chuckled, rubbing her shoulders.

“Why not?” She countered, gazing up at him. “Maybe I like the feeling of my husband’s cum inside me.”

He arched an eyebrow at her response, a smirk pulling at his lips as he gazed down at her flushed cheeks.

“So, you like when I cum inside you?” He teased, poking her side and drawing a laugh from her. “You like when I fill you up with my cum?”

“Very much so, my doting husband.” She purred, brining his hand down her body until he slipped his fingers between her folds once more, massaging her walls as he pumped his fingers into her. “Can’t you tell?”

“I can… You’re as wet as the sea just talking about it.” He hummed, rolling her onto her back as he straddles her waist, his cock twitching against her thighs. “And I’m getting hard at the thought of filling you with my cum.”

He pulled his fingers from her pussy and thrust his cock inside of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together as he pounded into her, his balls slapping her ass as she moaned and gasped with pleasure as his cock rubbed hard against her walls. He leaned over her, hands on either side of her head, and rammed his cock into her, watching her as her back arched off of the bed and her head fell back against the mattress, squeals of pleasure filling the room as he buried his shaft in her.

“D-don’t st-stop Eist!” She cried, rocking her hips against his thrusts to better take his length within her. “F-fuck!”

It didn’t take long for either of them to melt into pleasure as they both fell to orgasms. She dragged her nails across his back, drawing a bit of blood as he filled her with cum, leaving them both shaking with pleasure as the room dissolved around them. Eist looked down at Calanthe, taking in the glow of her sweaty skin and flushed cheeks as she gazed up at him with a fulfilled smile on her lips. She brought her arms up around his neck as she pulled him down into a tender kiss, her legs still wrapped tightly around   
his back, keeping his cock buried inside her.

“I love you.” She breathed as they broke apart, her voice a soft rasp in the stillness of their bedroom.

“And I love you, my queen.” He replied, gazing at her with all the love he had in him, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. “I always have.”

“I know.” She replied, leaning into his touch. “I apologize for making you wait so long.”

“I would have waited as many lifetimes as it would have taken just to be with you.” He replied, leaning up to kiss her forehead before pressing his own against it. “I’ve never loved anyone else as much as I love you.”

“I’m glad…” She sighed, her legs slipping from his waist as exhaustion caught up with them. “Why don’t we get clean.”

“I would love a bath with you.” He hummed, tapping her nose as he climbed from the bed and made his way over to the tub, sweat glistening on his skin as he walked.

She followed after him when the tub was ready, climbing in with him and letting him wash the cum and sweat from her tender body before she did the same, leaving a trail of kisses over his shoulders as she washed them.  
When morning came, Eist was reluctant to leave his wife’s side, but with the promise that he would be welcomed back to their bedchamber with the same amount of lust as the night before, he made haste back to Skellige in order to return home to his waiting wife.


End file.
